Tomorrow's Edge
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: (Sequel to Tomorrow is Another Day)rnWhile Angel is trapped in the future, Decan Beck takes over Wolfram & Hart looking for a talisman that was last worn by the demon Dagnos.(NOW COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Joss Whedon does.

"Tomorrow's Edge"

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. The world around him had changed. It looked like hell on earth. He walked for miles around the ruins of L.A. until he came to what must have been the Hyperion Hotel. The Hotel had somewhat survived whatever onslaught had befallen the city. He was about to walk in the door when he heard a loud roar.

He looked up to see a Dragon flying down towards him. Just as it was soaring down Angel jumped out of the way falling into the hotel. He was hoping to find someone but instead he saw no one. A thick aroma filled the air Angel could instantly teickly dodged and slashed at its cheek. The Dragon then swung his tail knocking him towards the sewer entrance door. He opened the door and ran down the steps.

Finally he could have some time to think about what had happened to him and the world around him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, something hit him from behind knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley sat on the couch in Angel's office waiting for Gunn, Fred and Lorne to arrive. He had to tell them what had taken place just minutes ago. All three of his friends walked through the door. Wesley said nothing too them, he just stared at the ground. Fred was the first of the four to speak.

"So where's Angel? What happened to the Sphere?"

"Angel's gone." Wesley said as he looked up at her.

"He destroyed the cage surrounding the sphere but I had the translation wrong. It created a portal and he got pulled in. He's gone."

Eve walked in interrupting their conversation.

"Where's the boss, I need to talk to him." Eve asked.

"Maybe we should be asking you that question, Eve." Gunn said.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know where he is."

"Angel was sucked into a portal. Do the Senior Partners know anything?" Wesley asked.

"They don't know where he is either. But until he comes back, well if he comes back they want you in charge." Eve said as she moved towards Wesley.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"The senior partners think you have potential."

"I'm flattered but Gunn has more knowledge he would be a far better choice."

"They have already decided." Eve said as she gestured for Wesley to sit in Angel's chair.

"Well I don't mean to sound mean but WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? Let's go help Angel." Lorne said.

"Right. Gunn, I need you to research contracts issued by Wolfram & Hart dealing with the Sphere. Lorne, I need you to cancel all of Angel's appointments today if one can't be missed then fill in for him. Fred, see what you can do to contain the Sphere the portal still may be active. I might have a spell that could help." Wesley commanded.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry I can......"

"No it's ok I'll be fine." Fred said weakly.

"What should I do?" Eve asked.

"Stay out of my way." Wesley said with a dark tone.

Wesley walked out of Angel's office heading off to do more research, when Deacon Beck stepped off an elevator in front of him.

"Mr. Beck I think its best you leaved. We are quite busy at the moment." Wesley said.

"Apparently not busy enough." Beck said as he held a gun to Wesley's head.

Suddenly two portals opened up to the sides of Beck and thirty Reshald demons came out. Security ran down the steps with guns drawn. The demons quickly killed them all.

Beck then spoke into the intercom.

"Attention all employees of Wolfram & Hart you are now under new management. I am now the C.E.O. of this law firm and I plan for us to get back to the basics."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel opened his eyes to reveal nothing but the darkness. Then he saw a single flame, that flame lit a cigarette and also illuminated a face. The face was familiar but the light from the flame was not strong enough for him to see completely. Angel tried to move and found that he was chained up by his hands.

"Don't bother trying to escape it won't happen. You have a lot of bloody guts coming back here." The stranger said in a British accent.

Angel knew then it was Spike. His voice sounded different though and his smell was too.

"Spike, what's going on here? Where am I?" Angel asked hoping to get an answer.

"Where do you think you are?"

"The hotel but everything is different. What happened?" Angel asked.

"You left us, that's what happened you ponce. After the fight you left. YOU SODDIN LEFT US!!! You lost the bleeding mission and walked away. I was the only one left."

"I don't know what you are talking about Spike. What I remember was that I was in the lab trying to destroy the sphere. There was this big flash of light then I woke up here" Angel said.

"The Sphere? Of Dagnos. I remember that." Spike said as he went to unfasten the chains around Angel's wrists.

Angel got a better look at Spike. He looked noticeably older with bits of white in his hair.

"There's something you should know. I'm........" Spike said as Angel cut him off.

"You're human, you're alive." Angel said with disbelief.

"Well thanks for ruining the bloody surprise mate." Spike yelled.

"How? Why?" Angel asked.

"The vampire with a soul after he fulfills his destiny will become human. I shanshued."

"Great." Angel said sarcastically. "Anything else I should know about."

"Daddy, Daddy!!!" A little girl said while running up to Spike.

"There's one more thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Winifred Burkle was staring at the Sphere in her lab. It was now, back down to its original size. Fred was very cautious about getting too close. The Sphere could become a portal again and pull her in. She couldn't let that happen to her, not again. She could only imagine where Angel was frankly she didn't really want to. After spending five hellish years in Pylea as a slave she didn't want to think about the torment he could be suffering. She looked down at the readings of the Sphere. It was stable for now and would not randomly open a portal. The lab was a mess; the Demons had destroyed countless projects they had been working on. She found an ax on the ground and a broken metal cage that had once surrounded the Sphere. A small puddle of blood set on the floor. Fred took a sample of it to determine if the blood was Angel's. Fred saw Spike walk through the lab doors.

"Spike, where have you been?" Fred asked.

"I was nowhere, in the darkness all alone. Then I popped into the bathroom next to Gunn. Funny story actually..." Spike said as Fred cut him off.

"Sorry Spike but I'm pretty busy now."

"Oh really, what's the big cranky boss got you working on now?" Spike asked

"You don't know do you? Angel's gone; he was pulled into a portal. Right now we are working on getting him back." Fred said.

"So who's in charge now then?"

"Wesley is."

A voiced sounded over the intercom.

"Attention all employees of Wolfram & Hart you are now under new management. I am now the C.E.O. of this law firm and I plan for us to get back to the basics."

"Are you sure about that luv?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Beck you don't want to do this." Wesley said hoping that the man would listen to reason.

"I think I do. I don't have time to stand around and chat all day though. Come with me." Beck said as he grabbed Wesley by the arm. Wesley then looked back at the Reshald demons as Beck gave them orders. He told two of them to come with him and the others to secure the rest of the building.

"I'm sure they will want compensation, just like the demons you hired to kill your wife do." Wesley said trying to spark any emotion in the man.

"You don't get it do you I won't owe them a thing. Now take me to the main security office."

Wesley led him there all the while running scenarios through his mind about how to stop Beck. He didn't know what his plan was. As they walked in the security office a man approach them.

"I need you to disable all security cameras, alarms and locks." Beck said.

"Sir?" The employee looked to Wesley for confirmation.

"Do it." Wesley said reluctantly.

He couldn't comprehend Beck's motives. For a man that was trying to protect himself he was acting out of character.

"Good." Beck said as he shot all the security personal in the head.

"Now I need you to take me to the dungeon."


	5. Chapter 5

"You became human and you're a dad." Angel was having trouble believing what Spike had told him.

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow. Even I had trouble with it at first. Actually being a Dad was harder getting use to than being human again. My little bit is quite a handful." Spike said.

"Who is the...." Angel asked.

"Mother? Now comes the part that you're not going to like."

"It's Buffy isn't it?"

"Yeah, well she was. She died a few years back protecting our baby."

Angel couldn't believe that Buffy was dead. This couldn't be his future. Spike led him down a tunnel while holding the little girl in his arms. They walked for about fifteen minutes until they came to an open part of the sewer.

"Wolfram & Hart have still been up to their old tricks. We have been fighting now for a few years against them." Spike said.

"We?" Angel asked.

A cloaked man walked out from the shadows and confronted Angel.

"Yes we fight. We are not cowards like you." The Groosalugg said.

"Groo, I'm not him. It's hard to explain." Angel said.

"What's to explain you left all your friends to die."

"It's not worth it mate. Go get Conner and Andrew; I'll explain everything when you get back." Spike commanded.

"Sorry bout him but we've all had it tough since you, well the other you left."

"It's ok, so who is Andrew." Angel asked.

"You'll know him soon then you will wish you didn't." Spike said.

Groo came back followed by Conner and Andrew.

"What's he doing here?" Conner asked angrily.

"Son it's ok." Angel said.

"You are not my father. Spike has been more of a father to me then you have ever been."

"I see you haven't changed much." Angel said.

"Ok everyone this is Angel but he is from the past. He is not from this time." Spike explained.

"So the Angel of this time still exists?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I think." Spike said.

"Do you think that if the Angel of this time and this Angel were in the same room they would cancel each other out?" Andrew asked.

"I see what you were saying about him." Angel said.

"Andrew here will get you a place to sleep. I'll go with you little Joyce here needs a nap." Spike said.

Angel followed Andrew and Spike down a number of different tunnels until they came upon another opened space. Cots were sitting around in a circle.

"So what's up with Groo?" Angel asked.

"He is a sad, yet muscular prince without his princess." Andrew said.

"Oh God we really need to get a woman in this group." Spike said.

Groo ran into the room suddenly with his weapon raised.

"A fiend approaches."

A seven foot tall demon with spines all over his body came into the room. Groo ran towards it slashing at its leg. It screamed and knocked Groo into the wall. It then set its sight on Angel. Conner knocked the demon down and began kicking it over and over. It grabbed his leg and threw him into Spike. The last thing Angel remembered of the fight, before he blacked out, was sharp claws going into his side and the fresh smell of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorne and Harmony were in his office canceling and rescheduling appointments. Lorne had a meeting in five minutes to a Three-Headed Savoc demon.

"Hey Harmonica any news on when the translator is getting here?" Lorne asked.

"Oh he said he was running just a few minutes late."

The Three-Headed demon walked in, greeted Lorne in their native tongue and took a seat.

"It will just be a minute." Lorne said nervously

The demon looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Harmony can you please make a call and get a translator down here?"

The intercom suddenly sounded.

"Attention all employees of Wolfram & Hart you are now under new management. I am now the C.E.O. of this law firm and I plan for us to get back to the basics."

"Oh talk about your bad timing. I'm sure security will have everything under control soon. Well since the translator is probably not coming, I am opened to some suggestions Harmony." Lorne said.

"Ummmm he could sing for you maybe."

Lorne turned to the demon if it would sing he could read his intentions for this meeting.

"So you know any Manilow?" Lorne asked.

The demon sat in silence.

"OH Thank God for that. Any Madonna?

Again the demon sat in silence.

"Streisand?"

The demon suddenly showed recognition.

"Yentl, Yes, Yentl."

"Oh Thank Babs, herself! You know I could get you an autograph the firm and her are pretty tight." Lorne said.

The demon had no understanding of what Lorne had just said.

"Hey Streisando, Autographo." Harmony said to the demon.

The demon nodded all three heads still not fully comprehending. Lorne heard screams coming from outside the door. He ran out seeing a number of Reshald demons taking out more security and anyone that got in there way. He ran back in and automatically began trying to lock the door.

"Oh Sweet Moses the locks aren't working."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesley, Decan Beck, and two Reshald demons were proceeding further and further down. The Dungeon was at the very bottom of the law firm. Anyone that crossed Wolfram & Hart in the past would wind up here, although now it was rarely used. Angel would never resort to using it except for the most extreme circumstances. Finally all four of them reached the dungeon. It was cold and murky; Wesley could almost smell brimstone. As if he could walk just a few more layers down to hell. Beck, judging from the way he was searching was looking for a specific holding box.

"It's here I found it. Call your master." Beck said sounding excited.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"Not what, but who." Said The Miage.

"It's Dagnos" Wesley realized.

"Yes and I am The Miage."

Beck pushed opened the box containing Dagnos's body.

"No you fool." The Miage protested.

Beck reached for the talisman around Dagnos's neck.

"I need the talisman it's the only thing that will keep me alive."

Beck touched the talisman just as Dagnos awoke. He began strangling Beck until he dropped dead.

"That talisman will be mine Dagnos. You will die soon enough." The Miage said.

Dagnos jumped out of his tomb and grabbed Wesley. Dagnos began reciting words in latin. Wesley watched as The Miage faded away and then there was only darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel awoke to intense pain in his chest. He tried to move but was pushed back down. His eyes opened and focused on Spikes face.

"Don't try to move it will just make it hurt worst."

"I'll be fine." Angel said as he pushed Spike away from him.

Angel turned his attention to the dead demon lying on the floor a few feet away from him.

"What was that?"

"One of the Miage's top assassins." Groo said as he walked towards Angel.

"The Miage?" Angel asked.

"Nasty bugger, runs Wolfram & Hart now. This has gone on long enough he needs to be stopped we have to do something." Spike said.

"We will never be able to get close enough to kill him. He has too many allies." Conner argued.

"If we don't do something he will just keep coming at us again and again until we are all dead. I won't let that happen again." Spike said.

"Where is Andrew?" Angel asked.

"He didn't make it." Spike said sadly.

"We need you to help us." Spike said.

"This isn't my fight." Angel said.

"If you won't do it for me then at least do it for Buffy." Spike said

Angel couldn't handle this all his friends were dead. He had no one but himself. He walked away from Spike and the others. He needed time. He walked upstairs and into the Hotel. He looked up at the darkened sky and wonder how he could have let things get this bad.

"Sorry mate I know this must be hell for you." Spike said coming up behind him.

"No, I've been to hell this is worse!!!"

"You have to help us take him down. I'm in no condition to fight and if I die my girl would be all alone. You have to lead them into battle." Spike said.

"I can't this isn't my time. It's not my place."

"Well bugger off then. We don't need you anyway." Spike yelled as he headed back down into the sewers.

Angel still stood in the ruins of the hotel. He walked over to the desk and found a picture of him, Cordelia and Wesley. Angel took the picture and walked back down the stairway to find little Joyce.

"Hey are you lost?" Angel asked in a friendly tone.

"Daddy says you knew my mommy."

"Yeah I did a long time ago."

"Daddy says she was beautiful."

"She really was." Angel said.

Angel picked her up and took her back to the others.

"Alright we go after The Miage tonight." Angel commanded.

"Good to hear that. There is one thing you should know before you face him." Spike said.

"What?"

"He killed Buffy."


	8. Chapter 8

The world swirled around Wesley until things came into focus. He was in a dark passageway which was partly lit by a torch on the wall next to him. Dagnos had a tight grip on him and his feet were above the ground. Every time he tried to loosen from the demon's grip it would become tighter. Dagnos retrieved the torch from the wall and began walking down a long passageway.

"So I assume if you wanted me dead I would be already?" Wesley asked

"I do not wish to harm you human." Dagnos replied.

"Then perhaps putting me firmly on the ground would be the first step." Wesley said.

Dagnos slowing set Wesley down on the ground and they continued walking down the long dark passageway. Judging from the chipped walls around him these corridors were built long ago.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Under Wolfram & Hart, it's the lowest level of the law firm." Dagnos said.

"That's impossible the dungeon is the lowest level." Wesley argued.

"Wolfram & Hart has been here much longer than you know. It has served clients for over generations."

Wesley looked down at the talisman around Dagnos' neck.

"The talisman, why was Beck after it?" Wesley asked.

"He was not after it, The Miage was. He has pursued me for years to get it. It grants me the power of invincibility. He can not remove it himself, that's why he recruited that human."

"Now I must ask you about your sphere. The cage was destroyed and a portal was created my friend was pulled in. I need your help to get him back." Wesley said.

"Looking for you friend will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. The sphere is not only a portal through time but space as well. Your friend could be in any dimension at any time." Dagnos said.

"There has to be a way." Wesley said growing impatient.

"There may be, I will need several items including your friends blood. We must tread lightly though The Miage is a dangerous foe who will easily wipe you all out." Dagnos said.

"How is he even here according to my records he disappeared Four-Hundred years ago?" Wesley asked.

"He stole the sphere from me once; he must have used it to see his future and to steal another sphere from a different time." Dagnos answered.

"If you could just teleport us to the lab you could take a look at the sphere now." Wesley said.

"My power is recharging it will be sometime before I am at full strength."

Wesley then worried about Fred and the rest of his friends. They would not be prepared for a fight. The demons would surely kill them if he could not get Angel back as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Gunn was going through hundreds of file cabinets compiling all the information on Dagnos. From what he had put together so far Dagnos had very few dealings with the firm. He was a demon of the non-violence type, for most of the time. He only used violence when all other actions failed. Wolfram & Hart had helped him develop the sphere and in also dealing with The Miage. Little did Dagnos know that the firm was also working with The Miage. They double crossed him in order to get their hands on the sphere. The Miage was promised the talisman but was also double crossed. Two different files detailed the events that followed. One stated that the firm had killed The Miage the other said that he used magic to escape the law firm's clutches. The Talisman around Dagnos' neck was of significance in that it gave him the power of invincibility. There was just one drawback for wearing the talisman it would eventually kill you. Gunn read on to learn more about the sphere and the connection between it and Dagnos. A pounding on the door suddenly drew his attention. The door then broke open releasing four Reshald demons. He began to fight them but they were two strong and would eventually overpower him. He ran into the elevator just as the doors closed behind him. The elevator began to proceed upward without him pushing a single button then a flash of white light blinded him. He was in the white room and the black cat was there waiting for him. Its eyes stared through him right down to his soul. He did not have time for this he had to get to Wesley as soon as possible. Suddenly he was right in front of Wesley and a demon who he assumed by the talisman was Dagnos.

"Gunn?" Wesley asked sounding confused.

"I don't know how I got here but I have to tell you about big man's talisman here. According to the files it will eventually kill the wearer."

"That explains why Dagnos was locked in a sealed tomb in perfect hibernation." Wesley said.

"There's more. Dagnos' life force is connected to the sphere." Gunn added.

"What are you saying?" Wesley asked.

"I'm saying that when he dies so does the sphere and any chance of us saving Angel."


	9. Chapter 9

Angel walked alone through the doors of Wolfram & Hart. Immediately the guards tried to stop him. They grabbed his arms and began pulling him towards the main office. Angel resisted but was eventually overpowered. They threw him through the air and he landed right in front of The Miage.

"Angel, how good to see you again."

"The name is Angelus. As I tried to tell your friends earlier I am not your enemy. I am just here to talk, maybe work out a business arrangement." Angel said trying to sound convincing.

"I'm listening."

"I heard you killed Buffy." Angel said.

"You heard right. I heard that you had a relationship with her."

"That's all in the past now. Frankly I couldn't stand the bitch. Always whining about wanting to be normal and don't get me started on this cookie speech she gave me." Angel yelled.

"You did me a favor, now I want to do one for you. You are being bothered by a certain group of white hats are you not?" Angel asked.

"Yes a certain peroxide headed pest has main attempts on my life. He will be dealt with soon enough." The Miage stated.

Angel noticed on the wall behind The Miage all kinds of weapons. He was about to make his move when an alarm sounded.

"Angel do you really think you could fool me? Your friends have already been captured. It's strange how the thought of power can turn a person. Your son was most cooperative." The Miage said as Conner walked into the office.

"Conner what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm doing what is best for me. Did you honestly think we could stop him? He has power you wouldn't believe." Conner said as he pulled a sword off the wall and prepared for battle.

Angel jumped over the desk and equipped him self with a sword.

"Conner whatever happens just remember I love you." Angel said fearing what might come next.

The Miage stood with delight in the back of the room watching the entire fight unfold. Conner lunged towards his father drawing blood from his side. Angel rebutted by punching him in the face. Then his son flipped over him landing on top of the desk. Angel swung the sword at his feet which he jumped to avoid. As Conner landed he kicked Angel in the head and jumped down to the floor. Angel knocked the sword out of his hands and punched him on the ground.

"You've lost Conner. I'm not your father and I'm sorry for what he did to you. I need your help so I can go home." Angel said.

Conner just stared at him without saying a word. Angel turned his attention back to The Miage.

"So one question, I have to ask. You added the The to your name right? Don't you think that's a little pretentious?" Angel asked as he went to swing his sword at his enemy.

The Miage ducked while grabbing a weapon of his own: an ax. Angel blocked every attack from the demon and finally managed to cut off his arm.

"Alright you are going to pay for what you did to Buffy." Angel said just as he felt the blade from Conner's sword go through his chest.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Good work my boy." The Miage said standing right in front of the injured vampire.

"Thanks." Conner said as he plunged the sword deeper stabbing The Miage as well.

The Miage fell to the floor next to Angel. Conner offered his hand to help Angel to his feet.

"You are not my father, you are better then him." Conner said.

"Was it really necessary to stab me?" Angel asked.

"Hey I was working out some issues."

"You have a lot of them. Go back to the hotel I am going to find a way home." Angel said as he journeyed into the science department of Wolfram & Hart.


	10. Chapter 10

Wesley entered the lab along with Dagnos and Gunn. He had his handgun drawn ready to shoot any aggressors. The Sphere was still active, it flickered with energy. Gunn walked up to Fred's office ax in hand. She was no where in sight. Dagnos carried the ingredients for the spell that would bring back Angel all he lacked now was the blood.

"Fred?" Wesley yelled with no response.

"The Miage is close we must prepare for battle. I must face The Miage alone." Dagnos said as The Miage appeared with a very scared Fred in his arms.

"Wesley, HELP!!!!!" Fred yelled.

Wesley aimed his gun right at The Miage's head.

"You shoot me she dies human." He yelled.

"Miage let the human go this fight is between you and me." Dagnos said.

"Very well let us fight." The Miage said as he threw Fred to the floor and charged his enemy.

With the two demons locked in combat Wesley went to Fred's aide. Gunn guarded the door to fight off any other demons.

"Fred do we have Angel's blood on file?" Wesley asked.

"There is some on the table. I just took a sample of it earlier." Fred said.

Wesley grabbed the blood sample and made with way over to the sphere. He poured the blood on the sphere and began reciting words in Latin. He then sprinkled a mystical powder over the blood. The room was suddenly filled with light and Wesley was thrown back. The sphere opened into a portal that crackled with energy. Wesley looked over to see Dagnos slump over on the ground. The amulet had finally taken its toll on the old demon. The Miage laughed at his pain. Dagnos gathered all the energy he had and punched his enemy as hard as he could. The Miage was thrown back a few feet but was able to quickly regain his footing. He walked back to Dagnos and towered over his almost lifeless body.

"HAHAHA you have lost."

"Didn't I just see you die?" Angel asked as he came out from the portal.

"Who are you?"

"You know that hurts because I thought we had become such good friends." Angel said as grabbed a sword from the floor and began to slash at The Miage.

Angel hit his enemy with the sword but could never draw blood. His skin was too strong. The Miage knocked the sword out of his hand and then pushed him to the ground.

"You know I am getting really sick of your face." Angel said as he flipped The Miage into the portal.

Dagnos's amulet fell off his neck and was sucked into the portal as well. He then died.

2 Hours Later

After clearing all the demons out of the building Angel went up to his office to think. That whole trip to the future had just made him really depressed. Things couldn't turn out that way. He was broken from thought when Wesley walked in.

"I just wanted to see…..We are all quite worried about you." Wesley said.

"I'm fine." Angel said trying to be alone.

"Where ever you were and what ever you saw……."

"I was in the future. Everyone that I cared about was gone and it was my entire fault. Everything that I have been working for has been for nothing." Angel yelled.

"Dagnos mentioned that the sphere was connected to different times and dimensions. You could have been in the future of a number of worlds. It might not even be our future." Wesley said.

"But it could be." Angel said as stared out the window up at the stars.

THE END.


End file.
